Nami (AWL)
Nami 'is one of the available bachelorettes in A Wonderful Life. She also appears in the female version. A traveler who has been moving from inn to inn for several years before she came to Forget-Me-Not Valley, Nami is a very quiet woman who prefers to observe people rather then talk to them. While she appears to be a cold, indifferent person, in actuality, she has difficulties expressing herself around others. She is quite intelligent, though, and will open up more around friends. Nami is closest to Tim and Ruby, who allow her to stay at the Inner Inn for a cheap rent, and Gustafa, who shares her calm, thoughtful nature. Most of her days are spend wandering the valley, deep in thought. Nami constantly considers the thought of leaving Forget-Me-Not-Valley, and travelling around once more. If you do not marry Nami, she will leave, but will return in later years. Nami is the hardest bachelorette to impress. One of the ways you can earn her trust, however, is showing her all of your possessions (don't show her flowers, though), giving her gifts, and talking to her daily. Her diary is the blue book sitting next to the radio on a small table next to her wardrobe. Her room can only be entered while Nami is in the room at the same time. It's quite easy if you follow her around until she goes to bed at the Inn. Then you must follow her when she goes in right away. 'Schedule Nami's schedule is random and inconsistant. Some days she will wake up very early, others very late, although 9:00 AM seems to be the average time. She can be found at any location in the valley at any time of day, but her favorite spots are outside the archeological dig site, in the mansion's courtyard, by Vesta's farm, and inside either the bar or the inn. There are some days she will spend leaving the valley to visit Mineral Town, and if she does this she will not return until 6:00 PM at the least. She goes to sleep at different times as well, ranging from as early as 8:00 PM to 3:00 AM. She tends to sleep for very long periods of time. Reading her diary can be very difficult because she rarely rests in her room without locking the door. After marriage, her schedule stabilizes somewhat. She will wake up at about 7:00 AM each morning and go to bed at about 10:00 PM each night, unless she has gone to the bar. She will continue to wander the valley and to visit Mineral Town, but she is a bit more settled and stays closer to the farm more often as time goes by. 'Loves and Like' Likes ''' Stone Disc, Fossils, Statues, Trick Blue Flower, Jade Ball, Coins, Home Cooking (especially curry dishes), Homegrown Crops, Milk. '''Dislikes Nami dislikes everything that's not listed above. She's very paticular about gifts. This includes: Ores, All other flowers, fish, grasses, and failed dishes. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event: Exit your house at 12:00 AM and you'll find Nami staring out at the pasture. She notices you but tells you she doesn't need anything and you should go back to work. If you tell her "If you say so." she decides to take a small tour of your farm. Before she leaves, she tells you that she envy's you and you aren't a bad guy. 2 Hearts Event: (Optional: You must have at least 300G for this event) Enter the bar at a time when both Nami and Muffy are in the front room (likely in mid-afternoon or later at night). This is easy if you follow Nami around until she enters the bar. Then follow her in right away. Ask to sit next to Nami and she'll accept since no one else is there. She starts zoning out when you offer to tell her about how you came to the valley. She listens gladly, then comments about Takakura and asks whether the farm is making any money. Admit that you haven't been keeping track and Nami smiles and then leaves the bar. Unfortunately, she's forgotten to pay for her drink. Muffy wonders what to do and you can offer to pay for it. Muffy accepts and will comment on how nice a person you are. 3 Hearts Event: 'Enter your house at 8:00 AM, and Tim and Ruby greet you and ask if you've seen Nami that day. You haven't and they tell you that all her things are gone and she left enough money in the room to pay for her fee. Both of them are very concerned so you offer to help them look for her. The search comes up empty and the three of you are dead tired when Nami walks up to Ruby to ask about lunch. After a moment of shock, Tim tells Nami he thought she had left for good and asks if the money she left in the room was for her last payment. Nami turns away, looking troubled for a moment before Tim smiles and asks Ruby to go start lunch. He and Ruby leave Nami and you alone. When they're gone, Nami curses herself for coming back and tells you she ''had meant to leave for good. But in the end she got hungry on the road thinking about Ruby's cooking and came back. As she heads off to lunch, she turns back to assure you that she's fine. '''4 Hearts Event: Go to the Inn at night, before Nami heads up to her room. She'll be in the front lobby when Tim walks in from the kitchen to talk to her about the phone call from her father last night. Apparently he asked her to come home, but Nami has nothing to say on the matter. She then asks about the letter behind the front desk, and Tim gives it to her. It's from her family, who want her to either find a job immediately or to come back home. Nami is quiet for a moment, but then she asks Tim if it is alright for her to work part-time at the inn. Tim is delighted and agrees, then points out that you have been in the room for the whole time. Nami comes over to you and asks if she can work on your farm part-time as well. If you agree, Nami thinks about it and then tells you to forget she ever said it, and leaves. Proposal Events Proposal Version 1: Nami must have four hearts indicated in her diary when you offer her the blue feather. She looks at it in confusion, having no idea what it is. You tell her it is for her and that you want to marry her and she looks up in shock. The two of you walk back to her room at the inn, and Nami tells you that your proposal is very sudden and she is uncertain of how to respond. You pull out the blue feather again and she finally accepts, promising to take good care of it. The wedding scene then occurs after you give her a flower. Even though she hates flowers she will accept and will accept the marriage. She will not marry you unless you give her a toy flower. Proposal Version 2: If you enter the Inn late at night in the winter before Nami heads up to her room while she has four hearts indicated in her diary, Tim will greet you and ask you why you've come. Tell him you want to see Nami and he tells you that she hasn't been feeling well lately and that he's glad you're here. Nami herself begins to come down the stairs, but when Tim calls out to her, she ignores him and keeps walking. Tim suggests you should follow her and you do so. You find her at the beach looking upset, and when you approach her she turns around and acts a little embarrassed, asking if you saw her face. She explains that she is running out of money and will have to leave the valley, since she can't just ask Tim and Ruby to house her free of charge and nobody needs an extra worker. However, she has come to love the valley and wants to stay. You can either say "So long." or offer for her to work with you. If you offer Nami work, after a moment's thought she happily agrees and thanks you. (Note: Even if you don't propose to her with the blue feather later, this scene guarantees that Nami will live with you at the beginning of Chapter 2. If you do propose to her with a blue feather after viewing this scene, Proposal Version 1 will occur and Nami will accept.) Proposal Version 3: If you have not proposed to Nami with the blue feather, or seen the previous event, but she still has the highest affection for you of the three marriage candidates, she will visit your house in the early morning to tell you that she is almost out of money and will have to leave the valley. She will ask if she can live with you instead. Accept, and Nami will happily run to the inn to tell Tim, Ruby, and the others the good news. The wedding scene then occurs. Child 'Personality' Nami's child has the highest genetic strengths, and is the easiest to manipulate of the three. He is the most rebellious, depressed and sensitive of the three children. Strengths and Weaknesses Below is a table of genetic strengths. Nami's son has the most dynamic set of skills. This table will outline what skills Nami's son possesses. Interests Each child has their own strengths and weaknesses, but they also have their own set of interests. The table below will outline what Nami's son is interested in. A child's interest will have a large influence on what career choice they decide on later in life. 'Stages' Toddler Stage Nami's son is the quiet type. Unlike Muffy and Celia's children, Nami's son rarely leaves the house. He prefers to be indoors, and if he does venture outside, he doesn't venture very far or spend a long time outside. He is extremely well behaved, which is great for Nami's off - hand style parenting. He is obsessed with colors and shapes, and has a high interest in art at this stage. He is often seen using his sketchbook, and can color for hours on end. He is very relaxed, shy, and quiet. He doesn't show a high interest in animals, but will observe the outdoors if he leaves the house. You child won't accept gifts at this stage, but you can show him tools or items to get a reaction out of him, and to sway his interests. This is the most important stage in your son's life to change his personality and interests in the future. Child Stage Nami's son changes quite drastically in comparison to Celia and Muffy's children at this stage. He has opened up more now, and is more cheerful and sociable then he was when he was a baby. He still has a large interest in art, and asks a lot of questions about Cody. He will now leave the farm, and takes walks to Cody's house, as well as the dig site often. He is still very well behaved, and like his mother, is very observant. He has a high level of intelligence, and is constantly observing his surroundings. The gifts that he enjoys will depend on how you've raised him. He will accept gifts, but his reaction will differ in each player's game. He can also be shown items and tools to see what his reaction is. It's still important to try and change his interests if you want him to have a certain career before he moves on to the next stage of his life. Teenager Stage At this stage in your child's life, their own unique personality will begin to develop, and this will vary greatly for each player. His interests will be very clear, and you can start to see furniture and decorations in his bedroom that reflect his personality. His dialogue will change, as well as his patterns. Regardless of what your son's interests are at this stage, he is the most depressed of the children at this stage of his life. Noteably, Nami's son will be very angry and depressed. He frequently makes remarks about Nami, and the two seem to fight often. Your son doesn't seem to mind his father, but holds a certain grudge against his mother. He is anti social, but spends a lot of his time outdoors, walking around the valley. He also develops a crush on Kate, and is very confused on his feelings. If you've let him make his own decisions, he will still be very interested in art and science. The gifts that he enjoys will depend on how you've raised him. He will accept gifts, but his reaction will differ in each player's game. He can also be shown items and tools to see what his reaction is. Adult Stage Now that your son is fully grown, all of his interests and personality is fully molded. Your son will now make a career choice, based on how it that you raised him. Nami's son has many career choices, because of his strong genetic genes. It's very likely that he's taken over the player's farm, or that he's become an artist. Being an athlete is the only career choice for Nami's son that is very highly unlikely. Now that he's grown into a man, his depression has vanished, although he still has a somewhat apathetic attitude (much like his mother). He will most likely be antisocial, but will have developed strong relationships with people close to him. He now gets along with both of his parents, and also shows high levels of intelligence. 'Other Events' Nami's Return: If the player did not marry Nami, she leaves at the end of Chapter 1. At some point in Chapter 2, if you enter the bar, Patrick, Gustafa, and Cody follow and all begin a conversation about her. As Gustafa laments her absence, Carter enters and comments that he saw Nami not too long ago. All four of you jump up and begin bombarding him with questions until he admits that she might still be in the valley. Cody, Gustafa, and Patrick immediately leave to look for her and Carter grumbles about the situation. Griffin asks you if you will stay at the bar or not. Leave, and the search party returns with a bemused Nami in tow. Everyone greets her happily and when Tim comes to investigate the commotion, he invites Nami to stay at the inn again. Nami agrees to stay awhile and Gustafa decides to leave to write a song about this happy event. If you comment that you are happy that Nami is back, she'll be very happy. Love Consultation: If the player married Nami and had a son, she will not participate in the child's early life directly at first. For example, she is absent from the Bathtime event in Chapter 2. However, she does take a more active role later in her son's life. In the Summer, Fall, or Winter of Chapter 5, your son will have fallen in love with one of the girls in the village and come to you for advice. Nami enters the room mid-discussion and adds her own input. Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Bachelorettes Category:Featured Articles